The battles go on and on
by Xionamine
Summary: Garland and Wol are in an endless battle. So why not start a new battle? One that when it's all over Garland always wins. Yaoi is male/male. If you do not like it then please do not read this. smut, mild violence and lemon for all you other fans. enjoy


Dissidia : Final Fantasy

Yaoi

M/M

Garland/Warrior of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own DFF. I do not own FF I. I am not making $$$ by writing this.

Summary: Garland had him pinned. So why didn't he just push him off? Light looked up at the older man with a smirk on his face "Turned on?" he teased.

How many times did this make that they have fought? Light lost count. Bringing his sword to clash with Garland's he listened to the taunt of his enemy. "You look tired Light. Why not just sit this one out?" the horned villain laughed. Light growled stopping to catch his breath.

He wasn't giving up!

Exhaling slowly he dashed forward clashing swords with Garland once more. "Temper temper" the horned villain laughed blocking each blow Light tried to land on him. "Why don't you just chill?" Garland smirked under his helmet swinging out his sword and wrapping the chain around the top part of Light's body and tugged it tight then with a flick of his wrist he flung the warrior onto the ground.

The hero coughed his helmet dropping off his head as he rose to his knees. Arms still tightly bound at his sides he could hear foot-steps behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder Light's face soon met the ground again. Luckily, he turned his face to the side to avoid getting a mouthful of dirt.

"You need to relax hero" the horned villain said spreading Light's legs apart then using blizzard to hold them in place. Light shivered at the cold through his armor. Moving his hips backward he brushed against Garland's rather close groin. Garland growled at the contact. Thrusting forward against the hero's rear purring.

Garland had him pinned. So why didn't he just break the ice and dash way? The chains were loose enough to slip out of but tight enough to stop any hasty movement. Instead, he moved his eyes to look up at the older man with a smirk on his face feeling the mans member pulse.

"Turned on?" Light teased.

The horned villain laughed leaning forward to touch the fighters face. "What if I am? Are you going to fix it for me?" Garland mused. The fighter blinked his face going a dark red. "You're up surd!" Light squeaked as struggled. "Humph, You are the one who got me in this state. Its only right for you to take responsibility and make it all BETTER" chuckled Garland as he got rid of the cloth and armor pieces that covered the fight from the waist down.

"My you have quite pale skin for a man. So delicate...and smooth" the horned villain moved his hands over Light's bottom half to prove his point. The fighter squirmed and gasped as Garland's touched became more intimate and started moving towards his hole. "St-stop!" Light panted as long fingers found their way inside him. Just when has Garland taken off his gauntlets? "Why? When you are so willing to bed with me?" the horned villain continued his ministrations on getting the fighter prepped for him to enter.

There was no since in raping the man and hurting them both.

Finishing he stood back proudly admiring his work as his stroked his already hardened member slicking it down with some oil he carried with him. Moving closer he positioned himself at the quivering hole. Hearing Light take a deep breath then exhale he took that as a que and pushed into the relaxed walls. That upon the sudden intrusion tensed and hugged him. "Ngh!" the fighter grunted being pushed more to the ground and wiggled to get comfortable.

"Fuck..." Garland uttered under his breath. "Damn...its big" Light said aloud making the horned villain chuckle. "Thanks for the compliment and might I say your just as tight as I am big" Garland smirked under his helmet hearing the fighter whimper and cuss. Giving Light enough time to adjust he held the hips before him and started thrusting. These walls were paradise.

Tugging and milking him with each thrust and they only seemed to grow tighter around him. Slamming into the fighters prostate the body below him jerked and moaned wantonly making the older man arch a brow making a decision to plow into the small body harder to see what other sound he could make him do.

Shifting his hips Garland pulled almost completely out before thrusting his way back in keeping a fast pace that the both of them could enjoy never missing Light's prostate. The uke arched and mewled as he thrust his hips backwards to meet the older mans movements. Both were nearing their orgasms and as if on cue the fighter tossed his head back calling out Garland's name lustfully his walls clamping down like a vice making the horned villain grunt and continue thrusting until he too also came along with his lover.

Spilling his seed deeply into the uke he sighed happily. Light's eyes grew heavy as he yawned completly spent after their loving making? Or would you even call it making love? To them it was just another battle and this one Garland have won.

Fin !

A/N: It is done. A Garland / Wol one-shot for the fans. Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


End file.
